That's My Boy
by BritChick24601
Summary: Just like every worried Father Gibbs is having trouble letting go of his son after he takes a job with the FBI, Fornell is there to help guide the way for both Father and Son.


"Well?" Gibb's exclaimed gruffly waiting for his companion to finish ordering his usual drink.

"Jesus Gibbs can't I at least get a sip of my coffee before we start this song and dance again?" Tobias complained half-heartedly, the pair sat in their usual seats, in their usual diner at precisely 8:30pm on a Friday night just like the last three Fridays. The heavy rain pounded on the window next to them begging for entry and deterring any new customers into the diner. Tobias sighed as he eyed the waitress approaching with his mug in hand. He smiled as it was placed down in front of him adding his sugar and milk deliberately slow feeling the other agents' eyes digging into him. After taking a deep gulp of his coffee he finally looked up to meet the other mans gaze.

"Spencer's settled in just fine as you already know, I checked in on him this morning just like last week and the week before as you requested but I have to say its not doing the kid any favours. I'm round there so much, I'm pretty sure his team think I'm trying to head hunt him. I've had both agents Hotchner and Morgan ask me my business about the kid and to be quite frank I don't know what to say to them with you both wanting to keep the relationship a secret. And yes, I understand why he'd hide the fact, the Gibbs name doesn't exactly have a good reputation outside of NCIS, you really should learn to play better with other agencies, and this wouldn't have been necessary. But despite him using his mom's last name the kids a Gibbs' through and through. The other agent opened his mouth to protest, although he loved his boy dearly, he had always seen more of his mother in him then himself. But Tobias beat him to the punch.

"Just hear me out" he added whilst taking another sip of coffee. "You both have an intense moral compass that's led you both to careers in law enforcement, both have a diet that mostly consist of coffee," He stated whilst eyeing up Gibbs' mug of murky brown coffee before continuing. "Both have an inability to get on with technology and both have a preference for hobbies that allow you to be by yourselves. Listen to me he laughed if this isn't evidence that I've been hanging around profilers too long I don't know what is. My point is he's a chip off the old block, he'll be fine where he is.

I know you are worried about him any father would be but sending me in every week to hover by his desk isn't going to solve anything. Spencer's a capable lad it's time to let him step out of your shadow.

Gibbs didn't say a word regarding Tobias with such ferocity that the FBI agent wondered if he had gone too far this time. There were very few matters that could get Gibbs emotional these days, but family was always a boiling point. With most of his family gone Gibbs had become fiercely protective of his son Spencer, a gifted child right from the start. Who had grown into a wonderful young man if Tobias didn't say so himself in his proud role as honorary uncle. The father and son were extremely close living in the same house until Spencer moved out a few months ago after getting the position at the FBI. Since then Gibbs had been harassing Tobias for news on his boy feeling the pressure of having a loved one in the field, unsure where exactly they were or even if they were safe. He had only just stopped himself from calling his son more times than his usually stern façade would admit to, knowing that Spencer would call him when he was ready.

After a painful pause Gibbs eventually spoke. "You may be right" He admitted. His features softened for just a moment "I didn't expect it to be this hard, it feels like I've already lost him to the job and to that agency." His voice was uncharacteristically weak empty of the power it conveyed only moments before.

Tobias knew that he was no longer conversing with the no nonsense NCIS leader but a father looking for reassurance a side of Gibbs that very rarely appeared.

"You've not lost anything, its going to be hard but he's got to find his own way in the world. Let him go now and one day he will return to you. And as for loosing him to the FBI I wouldn't be too sure that he's not lost his loyalty for NCIS the other day I walked by the BAU rooms to find Spencer shouting down Agents Morgan and Greenaway about a very poor tasted joke about NCIS.

This had Gibbs subtly smiling again. "You say he's doing well then?" Gibbs asked willing for new information.

"Very well, from what I've heard Spencer's putting the whole department to shame." He stated puffing up proudly "his teams arrest numbers are as high as they've ever been and we both know why that is." They shared matching smiles now.

"How is he doing socially?" Gibbs then asked knowing that just like him his son struggled with the social skilled needed to successfully navigate this world.

"I won't lie to you; it took a couple of weeks for him to get comfortable and for his team to be comfortable with him but from what I can tell he's doing great. He gives just as good as he gets and I do believe he and agent Morgan are currently in a prank war, so he's already made one friend" Tobias laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes at this, Spencer always loved to play pranks with his few friends from childhood. Looks like some things you just don't grow out of Tobias thought. "He ran some ideas past me, and the kid has got a wicked mind when it comes to payback, poor Morgan's not gonna know what hit him.

"That's my boy" Gibbs chuckled relived. The two old friends talked over another two cups of coffee before calling it a night.

"Maybe from now on we could do this monthly rather than weekly?" Gibbs asked finally able to let go of his son just a little bit more.

"That sounds good to me" Tobias responded.

Just as the pair where standing to leave Gibbs' phone buzzed to life. The NCIS agent grabbed it and placed it to his ear.

"Gibbs" He answered wondering who from work it would be this time.

"Hi dad its Spencer" Was the unexpected reply. This had Gibbs dropping back down into his seat.

"Spencer?" He spoke as his heart raced. He had a million questions but didn't want to scare his son off so let the other speak.

"Yes, dad it's me" He could hear the smile in his son's voice without having to see his face.

"I have a couple of days off coming up and was hoping you might want to meet up?" He asked nerves creeping into his voice.

"Give me the dates and I'll clear my schedule" Gibbs reassured "I'll make up your old room for you to stay in" He added a little too eagerly.

"I'd like that thanks Dad; I'll message you the dates when I have them. See you soon."

"Can't wait" He added as he ended the call looking up at Tobias who had a Cheshire cat grin plastered over his face.

"What did I tell you, see everything is going to be just fine." He stated once more clapping his old friend on the back as they walked side by side out of the diner.

* * *

So tell me what you think in the comments. I always liked the idea of Gibbs and Reid being father and son so decided to run with it in this little snapshot of their lives. Hopefully this will inspire more crossovers to come.


End file.
